Mad Dog on the Loose
by PhantomWriter8
Summary: Azrael has been dropped into a strange land via Kokonoe's teleporter, but it seems to have malfunctioned and sent him to a different time period. Now, the Mad Dog is wreaking havoc on a special academy with special inhabitants, and he has gotten the attention of a certain Student Council president who will stop at nothing to protect her friends and school she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**"Grrr, when I get my hands on that damn feline, I'll be sure to turn her into a cat skin coat!" **Was the first thing to pop out of Azrael's mouth when his vision had returned. He had gotten into a scrap with the criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, and just before he could plant his foot into Ragna's face, Tager arrived with a strange device that transported him to who knows where. It was obvious that Kokonoe was the one that sent Tager, and she must have needed a way to keep Ragna alive, but that still didn't explain where he was. Kokonoe had transported Azrael away before, but it had never been this extreme.

Azrael had deducted that he was no longer in Kagutsuchi, and it appeared he was in none of the cities, as he was now standing in the courtyard of what appeared to be a school, which caused him to realize an even greater question. _What time period was he in?! _This question's validation was only supported by the fact that Azrael could not detect a single particle of Seither or any Azure in the area, that and the fact that he had never seen this school before in his entire life. From the looks of it, he guessed that he had been thrown back in time by Kokonoe's device and Azrael had now way of returning to his time. Putting on his coat properly for a change, he began to walk towards the building in the search of some answers.

Entering the building, he immediately confirmed that he was in a school, as multiple teen wandered the halls with backpacks, which meant the school has an office somewhere. Wandering for a few minutes, he found the office, but to Azrael's disappointment, no one was in the office. That meant he'd have to find some other means of finding answers...

**"Great, more mindless wandering" **Azrael mumbled to himself as he continued to roam various halls. Today just wasn't his day, he just wanted to beat the pulp out of Ragna and move on with his life, was that too much to ask for? After a solid half hour of wandering and receiving strange looks, he finally decided to leave the school and look elsewhere for some answers. Azrael was extremely bored with all this wandering and wanted to punch something, but he couldn't just punch a wall. It wouldn't be fun to break an inanimate object when you just missed out on a human kill. Boy did that grind his gears.

As he exited the building, he felt something bump against his chest, which was followed by a less than amused growl.

**"Watch where you are going you mindless cretin! I have things to do and it does not involve colliding with a blue haired ape such as yourself. Step aside!" **Azrael tilted his head down to see an orange haired teen in a tattered version of the school uniform, but that wasn't what interested him. What interested Azrael was the fact that this random teenager had the balls to talk to him in such a matter. The fact that Azrael did not move only aggravated the teen further.

**"Do you have wax in your ears or is that head of yours lacking a brain to process my words? MOVE!" **The teen shouted as he waited for Azrael's response. Azrael did not move, but rather mocked the teen in front of him.

**"Why should I? Didn't your mother teach you that gimme gimme never gets? Or the fact that you shouldn't throw a tantrum in public?" **Azrael said as he put his hands in his pockets, waiting for the teens next move.

The teen smiled, turned and took a few steps in the opposite direction before turning around once more to look at Azrael. **"Very well, if you refuse to move, then I shall force you to move. KNEEL BEFORE ME!" **The teen shouted as Azrael was suddenly hit with a powerful downward force. It caught him off guard, but once he got his bearings back, he stood up and looked at the teen with a sly smile.

**"You still stand? Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly. KNEEL BEFORE ME!" **The teen shouted once more, only to see that Azrael still stood. The teen had a somewhat confused look on his face, but then came to a conclusion and smile.

**"I see, so you must be an abnormal as well... Yes, that's the only explanation." **The teen said as he looked at Azrael, only to see an extremely confused expression.

Azrael had no clue what this kid was rambling on about. Sure, he was abnormal compared to other people, but that was just a statement. Apparently there were people here that were given the title or label or something of an abnormal. Judging by the teen's ability to forcefully bring people to their knees with his words and his own super strength, Azrael deducted that these "Abnormal's" were people with superhuman abilities.

Azrael began to walk towards the teen with a deadly smile and death in his eyes. **"Listen kid, I don't know what you mean by abnormal, but if that means that there are other people like you in that school or in the city. I'll have finally found some pretty durable punching bags."** Azrael said as he got ever closer to the teen.

The teen laughed at Azrael's statement and retoreted with a cocky statement. **"If you are implying that you would able to beat me or any abnormal at that in a fight, then you are mistaken you brute. In fact..." **What the teen said next would seal his fate, and his casket. **"...you can have the first strike." **

Azrael had never seen someone so confidant, or foolish, but he was not passing up on this chance. **"All right kid, but don't blame me when you break every bone in your body." **Azrael said as he winded up for a massive punch, he even lifted one of the Enchanted Dragunov levels on him. Azrael did not care that the school day had not ended. This kid was gonna get what he wanted.

Unleashing his punch straight into the teen's face, the teen was launched towards the school and smashed right through the school like a bullet. He still had enough force to smash into the tower behind the school and leave a massive crater on it. Screams erupted within the school as Azrael began to walk towards the forest to find some cover for the rest of the day.

The teen that had been punched was now stuck on the tower wall, like a dead fly caught on the grill of a truck, but one thing was for certain. That punch had was more than enough to shatter his skull and kill him... Instantly

Students looked in horror at the teen. Everyone wondered who would be so cruel as to do such a thing? That, and who was capable of committing such a devastating feat. Little did they know, the culprit was much closer than they thought. Even though the entire school looked in horror, a group of students knew that this was more than a freak accident, and decided to get the bottom of it all.

**"So Medaka? Where do we start?" **A blonde haired boy asked a girl with long, dark purple hair. She thought for a second, but then saw something that caught her eye, which lead her to drag the boy by his arm into the school through the giant hole Azrael had left. She had a plan, and she knew that it would lead to the culprit...


	2. The Confrontation

After a few minutes of running, the two students finally reached their destination. The surveillance room within the staff room. Medaka had noticed that there was an undamaged camera that surveyed the area, and it was on all the time. She knew that this would be their best, if not, only clue that would lead them to the attacker.

**"Medaka, you do realize that you'll have to skim through endless amounts of recordings in order to find the right tape, right?" **Zenkichi asked as Medaka began to fish through the recordings.

**"I am well aware of that, but if I don't do anything, what kind of example would I set as a student council president?" **Medaka replied as she fast forwarded the tapes as quickly as possible to arrive at the right recording. It amazed Zenkichi how she could process so much info at once and how her eyes could focus fast enough to pick out the right recording. To him, it was all a blur.

Medaka finally stopped on one of the recording's, where it showed Oudo and a rather large, blue haired individual. Zenkichi raised an eyebrow as he had never seen someone like that, or someone dressed like that.

**"Perhaps he is the culprit? Let's watch." **Medaka said as she turned up the audio on the control panel. What they heard from Oudo was standard. Demanding and overly confident, but the blue haired man seemed to be even more so, but in a rather smug and mellow way.

What they saw next surprised them both, the man was able to resist Oudo's weighted words, with ease at that! Then what happened next confirmed Medaka's suspicions. The man wound up and unleashed freight train of a punch into Oudo's face and it sent him hurdling through the school like it was made of thin glass.

**"W-what the hell. Who the hell is that, and how could he take out Oudo with just one punch?!" **Zenkichi exclaimed as they saw the man walk towards the forest, just north of the school.

Medaka was indeed surprised, but she was used to things like this, the only thing she got from this recording was the mentality that this man needed to be stopped before anyone else got injured.

**"He seems to be abnormal. yes, there's no doubt about it. The real question is, what are his motives?" **Medaka thought to herself outloud as Zenkichi watched the recording over and over again. It was still astonishing how much power that one punch packed, and how Oudo could do nothing to stop it.

**"Zenkichi, we must investigate this at once, and we shall start by issuing an alert to all classes that all students must stay within the building until the set dismissal time. Even then, we shall have supervisors monitoring every entrance to the school. We shall personally investigate this matter ourselves. It is my duty as the student council president to insure the safety of the students." **Medaka added as she pulled out her fan and began to fan herself.

**"I know you feel it's imprtant Medaka-chan, but you saw what that guy is capable of! For once, I think we should leave this alone." **Zenkichi replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

**"I'm surprised Zenkichi-kun. You always seemed to support me when I performed dangerous tasks that would make others feel safe and happy. What makes this case different?" **Medaka rebutted with a confused expression.

**"U-um... Uh, w-well..." **Zenkichi mumbled, knowing that she had a point. All he could do was sigh and facepalm. **"Fine, but be careful. Okay?" **Zenkichi mumbled as he leaned against a wall.

Medaka giggled as she put he fan in front of her mouth. **"Of course." **She replied as she grabbed Zenkichi by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

_With that, they made their way to the forest._

Azrael continued to aimlessly wander throughout the forest, punching random trees just for the hell of it, as there were no large creatures or anything else to punch. The punches knocked over each tree, roots and all.

Azrael couldn't help but contemplate the teen's words. That school could possibly be full of people like him, and that thought got Azrael's adrenaline pumping. If that kid could manipulate gravity by speaking, who knows what the others would capable of. Azrael thought ending up in this place was a curse, but it turned out to be a blessing. He didn't want to leave now!

**"Thanks Kokonoe, not only do I have to deal with your crap anymore, but I have hit the mother load of training dummies. Again, thanks you freaky feline." **Azrael thought aloud as he continued punching trees before him. This was going to be oodles and oodles of fun.

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of a branch snapping not far behind him. Was it animal? A person? A hybrid? Whatever it was, Azrael wanted to know what it was, so he decided to climb up a tree quickly and hide within the leaves. He wanted to see who he was going to slaughter before anything else.

**"Don't you think uprooted tree's with knuckle marks on it are a bad sign?" **A male voice asked as a girl with long purplish-blue hair appeared under the tree he was hiding in along with a blonde haired boy with black hair tips.

**"He's just making it easier to track him. Why not use the gracious trail he left behind?" **The girl replied as she turned around to face the boy.

They both seemed to be wearing uniforms, so Azrael concluded that they were from the school, but one question remained; Why would they follow him here after the scene he left behind him at the school. They must be really brave, really stupid, or both.

_Not that Azrael was complaining._

**"Now, the trail of uprooted trees and footprints seems to end here. He must be hiding above us. It's the only reasonable conclusion. Let us search the trees!" **Medaka stated as she began to climb a tree in search of the man.

_"Clever girl." _Azrael thought as he pulled back his arm and made a fist in case one of them poked their head up through the leaves of the tree he was hiding in.

**"Alright..." **The male replied, sounding less than enthusiastic about the plan. He seemed to be a smart kid, he knew that it was dangerous and rather stupid to track him. If only that same message got through the girl's head.

There were just too many damn trees to hide in, this could take all day, or half if Medaka actually tired looking quickly. In fact, she could do this solo because she was so fast, maybe she liked the company.

**"Anything Zenkichi?" **Medaka called out from a different tree. **"Nothing yet!" **Zenkichi replied, poking his head through the leaves to try spot the man. He had a really bad feeling that this would end badly for one or both of them.

**"Are you even sure he's hiding? What if this is a trap? It's risky to search with just the two of us." **Zenkichi stated as he dropped down from the tree he was searching. It was just the two of them, and Zenkichi knew he wouldn't be able to do too much to that man. He took out Oudo in one shot. Zenkichi even contemplated if he was too much for Medaka to handle.

**"That is a risk we must take to ensure the safety of the student's Zenkichi!" **Medaka replied as she was searching another tree. He knew he couldn't argue with her ideals, or argue with her in general. So he clammed up and did as he was told.

Zenkichi began to climb another tree, hoping she'd call it off soon, but his train of thought ended when he poked his head through the leaves.

**"Peekaboo." **A male voice said as a fist flew into Zenkichi's face. He didn't even have time to blink. All he could do was feel the pain surging through his body as he flew through a couple of trees.

**"ZENKICHI!" **Medaka shouted as she dropped down from a tree and ran over to his side.

**"Holy crap... That hurt like hell..." **Zenkichi choked out as he felt his nose. Yup, it was broken...

A man hopped down from the tree Zenkichi flew out of and walked over to the two, staring at them with a dark smile. Medaka noticed that it was the man from the recordings, and she stood in front of Zenkichi to prevent any further injury.

**"You... Why are you doing this? What do you seek to accomplish by harming other humans?" **Medaka asked as she clenched her fists tightly.

**"I do it for the shits and giggles lady. Nothing gets a laugh outta me like causing others pain. It's a real riot!" **The man replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Medaka could already tell this man was no ordinary abnormal.

**"Who are you..." **Medaka grumbled as she looked the man dead in the eyes. Ready to defend herself or Zenkichi if need be. The man grinned, revealing his fangs.

**_"I'm the Mad Dog. Azrael."_**

**Heya guys! PhantomWriter8 here! I apologize for not posting anything in like... Forever, but I assure you that I am alive and doing my best to update my stories. School has been slamming me lately and I just couldn't write a good chapter 2 in my opinion, so I took a little break to re-watch Medaka Box (Which you should all watch by the way. Great anime.) so I could get motivated again. I also played a bit of Blazblue to get back into character with Azrael. **

**Again, I apologize for the sudden hiatus. Expect more updates soon.**

**PhantomWriter8 out!**


	3. The Plan

**Before I start anything, I want to apologize for going on another long hiatus without any warning. I had lost the motivation to write in the Medaka verse and needed to re-watch the entire series to get back in the zone, but I assure you, I am not going to stop this story! Now, here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Medaka POV.**

The Mad Dog? Medaka had never heard of such a person, let alone the title itself. Why he called himself the Mad Dog did not concern Medaka in the slightest, she needed to take care of the threat that he posed to her, and more importantly, her friends. All Medaka did now was stand her ground in front of Zenkichi and glare dagggers at Azrael.

**"Well then, Mad Dog, I must inform you that whatever scheme you have planned ends here. As the Student Council President, it is my duty to assure the students that they are in a safe and comforting environment, even if it means dealing with abnormals' like you!" **Medaka exclaimed confidently as Mad Dog stood there smiling. He wasn't phased one bit by this girl and her status, all he cared about was the fact that he had some fresh meat to slaughter.

**"Well then, Ms. President, I'd hate to say this, but you cannot stop me. That school has some prime game to hunt and my assault won't stop until my fangs have sunk themselves into every last being in that roams the building." ** Azrael retorted as he crossed his arms, maintaining his dark smile. He still didn't fully understand what an abnormal was, but he knew it implied having special abilities. He wondered what kind of abilities she had, that is if she had any.

Medaka could tell by his tone and his smile that he meant every last word and knew that reasoning with him went out the window. She'd have to resort to brute force, however, she expected that Azrael would want it that way. Well, no sense in holding back then

**"Well then, I hope you're bloated ego can handle being beaten by a girl, cause I predict a loss in your future!" **Medaka replied with an excited smile. She raised her fists and took a standard boxer stance as Azrael kept his arms crossed. She had to win in order to protect Zenkichi, and she would win by any means necessary.

Medaka charged at Azrael at a ridiculous speed, her fist poised to strike Azrael square in the jaw. A normal hit like that would hurt, but this was Medaka, she could probably level a building with a punch like this. She smiled the entire way as she launched her fist upward towards his jaw, but what next caught her off guard. Azrael had caught her fist effortlessly and simply threw her to the side. She knew that he was strong, but to catch a punch like that without batting an eyelash was astonishing.

**"Is that all you've got? If you keep that sort of attack up, you'll bore me to death." **Azrael taunted, obviously mocking Medaka's abilities. Little did he know that she didn't start trying yet.

_Well, neither was Azrael..._

Medaka charged at Azrael once again, attempting to strike him in the leg with a kick this time, resulting in Azrael stepping back to avoid the attack. Medaka knew she'd have to up her game to beat him, because simple attacks like these were not working. Medaka then created some distance between them in order to devise an attack plan.

_"We are both close quarters combatants, though his strength seems to be greater than mine at the moment. I could try to overwork him and cause him to become fatigued before attacking head on, but I have yet to evaluate his endura..." _Medaka's thought process had been cut off because she noticed that Azrael had charged her, his foot raised high enough to strike her on the head. She simply stepped back to avoid his foot, but the impact of his foot on the ground created a shock wave that caused Medaka to stumble. How could he achieve these feats without breaking a sweat or straining his body. She'd have to be extremely cautious when he attacked.

**"Come on, do something interesting!" **Azrael shouted as he continued to put the pressure on Medaka. Medaka continued to dodge his attacks, but could not find any opportunity to strike back. He seemed to be an experienced fighter, she was obviously outclassed in the experience area as well. This didn't look good for Medaka.

* * *

**Zenkichi POV.**

He couldn't believe what he was watching, Medaka was actually in trouble! Just who the hell was this Mad Dog guy, and where the heck did he learn to fight like that. He wished he could help Medaka fight, but from the looks of it, he'd only get in Medaka's way. Azrael was simply too fast and strong for Zenkichi to handle.

**"Come on Medaka, It's too dangerous to fight him now!" **Zenkichi shouted from his seated position as he watched Medaka furiously back peddle away from the Mad Dog. If she couldn't take down the hulking brute, who could?

**"No Zenkichi! If I let this man roam wild, who knows who he'll attack next?" **Medaka replied quickly as she slid under Azrael's legs. While she knew she was currently outclassed, she had to protect the students and faculty of the school. That's when Zenkichi thought of a brilliant argument. **"If you are put out of commission due to injuries, then who is going to protect the student's from him?" **Zenkichi replied as Medaka's eyes widened. He did have a point.

**"Very well, we will issue a tactical retreat for now." **Medaka replied in a calmer tone. She began to sprint towards Zenkichi and picked him up when she reached him. She slung him over his shoulder and began to ran back to the school. Zenkichi didn't understand why she was carrying him, his nose was broken, not his legs.

* * *

**Azrael POV.**

Azrael watched as the two escaped back through the forest. Normally, he would have chased them, but he decided to let them go this time. He was having far too much fun fighting these strange people. Azrael did however begin walking towards the school. He was going to go on a little student hunt later on today.

**"I'll remember that face, the face of the girl that tried to stand up against me. I respect her courage, but it won't stop me from using her bones as toothpicks." **Azrael said to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was going to enjoy his time here, one student at a time.

* * *

**Medaka POV.**

Medaka had finally returned to the school with Zenkichi. She placed him on his feet as she looked him with a worried expression. **"Zenkichi, I'm worried that letting the Mad Dog go was a mistake. What happens if he attacks the school and injures another student?" **Medaka asked as Zenkichi scratched his head. What he was about to say was not what Medaka wanted to hear.

**"Medaka, I know you are worried about the student's, but we have to face the music, you can't fight him alone!" **Zenkichi replied in a strong tone. He wanted to put Azrael in his place, but he was too much to handle as of now, they'd have to find a way to overwhelm him.

**"What do you suggest we do then, Zenkichi?' **Medaka asked in an irritated tone, she was rather upset that she had to retreat from a fight that would protect the students of the school, but she knew she'd have to in order to continue protecting the school.

What Zenkichi was about to say would go against Medaka's morals head on, but Zenkichi felt that this was the best way to deal with the Mad Dog. **"We could allow him to invade the school, and have all of the other abnormals ambush him once he enters. There's no way he could take on you and the others at once." **Zenkichi suggested.

Medaka's eyes widened and she wanted to immediately reject the idea, she did not want to jeopardize the others safety, but at this point, she had no other option. Taking a deep breath, Medaka hesitantly replied.

**"Very well Zenkichi, we will put your plan into action. I trust you wholeheartedly and I believe that your plan will work with no negative repercussions." **Medaka said with a weak smile. Zenkichi patted Medaka on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. **"With your help Medaka, I'm sure this plan will work flawlessly." **Zenkichi told her as the two entered the school.

Word spread and the other abnormals agreed to go along with Zenkichi's plan. Some seemed a bit nervous to take on the hulking brute, but others seemed rather excited to be able to face such a strong opponent. This was no longer a silly fight.

_This was a full blown war between the students and Azrael._

* * *

**Alrighty! Chapter 3 is complete. How will the abnormals fare against Azrael? Will they prevail, or end up being crushed by his inhuman strength? Stay tuned to find out! (Wow, that was a really cheesy way to end of this chapter, huh?) Anyways, as usual, please R&amp;R and give me some feedback. Is there something you'd like to see happen? Feel free to message me!**

**PhantomWriter8 out!**


	4. The Game Begins

**Azrael POV.**

Azrael didn't know what to do... He could follow those two back to wherever they were heading and kill them right there, or he could hold back and come up with a _REAL _plan that wasn't rushing into battle head first. While being strategic wasn't Azrael's strong point, he felt it might be necessary this time. Those two seemed too smart to just rush back for no reason, especially that blue haired girl who was adamant on taking him down. They had to be up to something, and if they ran back to their school or base or whatever, they were most likely going to get some backup. He wasn't feeling nervous or threatened, but there was just too many unknown variables.

**"My fists say rush in, but my head says sneak in. It might be feasible, but how will I do that? I'm not the most subtle person around." **Azrael thought to himself out loud as he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. He hated to let people walk away, but it might have been for the better. If he rushed in, he would have fallen into a hostile environment full of people who were looking for blood. How he hated thinking critically.

After some agonizing thinking, Azrael came to the conclusion to wait for nightfall so that the school would close and security would be at its weakest. It was so simple, but Azrael had the feeling it wouldn't end up being that simple. Still, if it gave him the chance to face off against that purple haired girl again, it would be all worth it. Azrael then began to walk towards the school, but took multiple detours within the forest just so he could pass the time quicker.

* * *

**Medaka POV.**

As much as she didn't want to follow through with the plan and put her friends at risk, she really had no other option after she was forced to retreat from her battle with Azrael. If it was anyone else who had proposed the plan, she would have argued against the plan and won, but she trusted Zenkichi and believed that he was making the right call. Medaka had the disciplinary committee, minus Unzen, watch over the main school entrance, Myouri Unzen and his sister watched over the back entrance and the hole that was left by Oudo. Munakata and Takachiho patrolled the west side of the buildings halls, Koga and her sister Youka patrolled the east, though Medaka told Youka to contact her immediately should they encounter the Mad Dog, and Zenkichi was observing each room in the school, except for the bathrooms, via the security cameras, and Medaka herself was monitoring the evacuation of any student without a sufficient ability. She'd much rather be patrolling the halls, but she had to ensure the students safety herself as that was what she fought for as the student council president.

After all the students had been evacuated, Medaka quickly returned to the security room to check on Zenkichi. She was going to patrol the halls soon enough, but she felt like paying her good friend a quick visit.

**"Anything to report Zenkichi?" **Medaka asked as Zenkichi quickly spun around. He seemed to be a little startled by her appearing behind him so quickly, but he was also kind of relieved to see it was _only _Medaka.

**"Nothing yet, but I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon. We've got this school locked down tight. No one is getting in or out of this place without a fight." **Zenkichi said proudly, admiring the good plan he had come up with. Medaka couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, perhaps his plan was better than she realized. She should have given Zenkichi more credit from the start as he too had everyone's well being as his priority, and she was very grateful for his help.

**"Very well, I shall begin my rounds around the school. Alert me if anything comes up." **Medaka replied as the left the security office and left Zenkichi to be their eye in the sky. Medaka was not going to let Azrael harm anyone else, and that was a promise that she would see through until the day she died, and she didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

**"Be it day or night, I will never rest until you have been defeated, Azrael." **Medaka said as she now began sprinting around the school.

_Four Hours Later..._

The sun had vanished behind the horizon and the moon now hung in the sky light a night light, but the night did not stop the patrols. Everyone remained at their posts like they were glued to the area, although each of them had drank a cup or two of coffee to stay awake, except for Medaka, who was still sprinting around the school, checking on everyone while looking out for Azrael. Shed wasn't giving up, unless a full week went by, in which case she would be forced to call off the patrols and take on the task herself so everyone else could return to their classes.

* * *

**Azrael POV.**

Azrael was hiding up in a tree near the edge of the forest that was behind the school, looking at the school through the leaves. He was right not to have rushed in as his patrol around the edge of the forest revealed that there were guards protecting every entrance to the school. Azrael thought that everyone wasn't allowed to leave until the threat had passed and that he was oh so close to a building full of punching bags, but sadly he didn't know that Medaka had sent everyone home early. Azrael only asked himself one question: how was he going to get in?

Just as he finished coming up with reasons to just charge in, fist blazing, an opportunity presented itself. He noticed the two short, pale blonde students conversing and focused in on their conversation. He smiled as he heard the boy say he was going to the bathroom quickly; this was just what Azrael needed. The moment the boy vanished around the corner of the door, Azrael dropped out of his tree and sprinted towards the girl from behind. Before the girl could even turn around, Azrael wrapped his hands around her head and...

_SNAP!_

The girl's body dropped to the ground, with Azrael looking down at her with his fiendish smile. He picked up the girl by her hair, and one by one, he tossed a ball and chain around a light post so it would hang her by her hands. Azrael wanted to make his presence known, he wanted his name to be feared.

**"Let the games begin." **Azrael whispered as he sprinted into the school and up a nearby flight of stairs. The deadliest game of hide and seek had now commenced, and right now, it was 1-0 Azrael.

**Medaka POV.**

* * *

Medaka continued to sprint around the school like an Olympian training for the games, until Zenkichi shouted over the PA system.

**"Everyone, head outside to the back entrance now! We have an emergency!" **Zenkichi shouted as the sound of the PA system hanging up echoed throughout the school. Medaka did not waste anytime heading towards the back of the school, and when she arrived, her eyes widened so much they looked like dinner plates.

**"No... How did..?" **Medaka choked out as she walked up to the light post that would now haunt her dreams. She was now staring at Myouga Unzen's dead body, hanging down from the light post due to her weapons being tied around the top. The Mad Dog had struck once again, and she knew that wouldn't be the last time. She would not forget what he had done to her friends, and for the first time...

_She would not forgive him._

* * *

**Hey guys! PhantomWriter8 here! YES, I AM ALIVE, SCHOOL HAS JUST BEEN REALLY STRESSFUL AS WELL AS WORK, BUT I ASSURE YOU I AM NOT DONE WRITING! That being said, I might post new chapters very slowly due to being knee deep in CPT's, but I promise I will keep updating!**

**THIS STORY WILL LIVE ON**

**-Phantomwriter8**


End file.
